1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-crystal display device and a process for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, relates to a structure of a reflection-type color liquid-crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional liquid-crystal display devices can be classified into a transmission type or a reflection type. In the former type, a back light is disposed behind the unit, and light from the back light is made to pass through the liquid-crystal pixels, and therefore, the consumption of electric power is large, though bright displaying can be achieved. On the other hand, in the latter type, such a back light is unnecessary since displaying is achieved according to the reflection of light incident on the liquid-crystal pixels, and therefore, the consumption of electric power can be saved, though displaying is generally dark and the displayed information cannot be recognized in a place without external light.
Meanwhile, as a means for making a liquid-crystal display device to be of a color type, a color filter is generally disposed on the inner surface of one of two substrates sandwiching a liquid-crystal layer.
For achieving such a color filter, a plurality of filters which are formed by printing and shaping materials containing pigments and which have colors similar or close to the three primary colors are disposed for each pixel in accordance with a predetermined arrangement.
In the above-described conventional liquid-crystal display devices, however, the light intensity is lowered after light passes through the color filter. Accordingly, in the case of a reflection-type liquid-crystal display device, which exhibits dark displaying, the display brightness is further lowered, and in addition, since the color tone exhibited by the color filter varies depending on the quantity of incident light which varies in relation to the surrounding environment, a readily-recognizable display area, which can be achieved in the transmission type, can rarely be achieved.